five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights as Them 3: Only One Left
Five Nights as Them 3: Only One Left or just FNAT3 is a strategy game starring the characters from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Gameplay Like the first and second game, your objective is to go after the security guard and kill them before the clock reaches 6AM. There are a total of 20 stages and the game becomes harder each time with the AI of the security guard improving as it goes. This time though, you can only play as one animatronic, Springtrap. Here are the mechanics from this game: Charge Bar To move from room to room you will have to wait for your charge bar to be completed, as simple as that. Once you go to a room, you have to wait for the charge bar to complete itself again for you to keep moving. It takes longer to be complete based on the difficulty you set(which are Easy, Medium, Hard and Very Hard). The Security Guard They are located inside the office, which you will have to enter to kill them. They have some methods of stopping you from reaching them, which are called Protection Systems and those are: Monitor: They can use the monitor to see which is the room you're currently located at and makes you slower once they start viewing you. They will mostly just go out of it to fix their protection systems when they're disabled. Once they find out where you are, they can do the following: Play Audio: Once they locate you, they can play an audio cue in a room near you to lead you away from the office. Lock Vent: If there's a vent near you or if they locate you inside one, they can lock that vent, making it useless. Vents When moving through rooms you can use vents to take a shortcut to the security guard's office. The audio doesn't work while you're passing through the vents. However, as said above, they can lock the vents, stopping you. Phantom Animatronics Each time you make a move, you gain +5 Phantom Points, which you can use to summon phantom animatronics to mess with the security guard by disabling some of their protection systems. Some cost more than others(their cost also increases or decreases by 5 in each difficulty) and have a different cooldown once you use them. The phantom animatronics are: Phantom BB: The most common phantom animatronic, costs only 10 phantom points and has a cooldown of 12 seconds. You can place him in any room you want, if the security guard sees him in that room, he will disable their audio. You can't place him directly at the same room the security guard is viewing. Phantom Mangle: Costs 20 phantom points and has a 30-second cooldown. It will appear at a random room once summoned. If the security guard views it, both their audio and vent locks will be disabled. Phantom Chica: Costs 15 phantom points and has a 32-second cooldown. She will only appear at the same room you are at and can't be summoned if the security guard is already viewing the room. Once viewed, she will disable the monitor, making it hard for the security guard to see where you are. Phantom Freddy: Costs 15 phantom points and has a 23-second cooldown. Once summoned he has 40% chance to stun the security guard for 5 seconds, 20% chance to stun them for 10 seconds, 15% chance to stun them for 20 seconds, 5% chance to stun them for 30 and 50% chance to do nothing. Phantom Foxy: Costs 45 phantom points and has a 70-second cooldown. He can only be summoned once the security guard is with the monitor on and will lunge at them when they take it off. Once he lunges at them, they will be stunned for 10 seconds, both the audio and monitor will be disabled. Phantom Puppet: Costs 75 phantom points and has a 120-second cooldown. When summoned it will stun the security guard for 20 seconds and disable all their protection systems. Game Modes Unlockable Content Once you get a certain amount of stars, you will be able to unlock skins for the characters, missions you couldn't use in stage builder or sandbox mode and even enable cheats(which you can only use in single player or sandbox mode). Skins Springtrap: Classic Bonnie skin(3 stars), Toy Bonnie skin(10 stars), Withered Bonnie skin(14 stars), Nightmare Bonnie skin(20 stars), Shadow Bonnie skin(25 stars), Plushtrap skin(32 stars), Spring Bonnie skin(40 stars), Ennard skin(45 stars) Phantom BB: BB skin(3 stars), JJ skin(7 stars), Nightmare BB skin(17 stars), Bidybab skin(25 stars), Circus Baby skin(37 stars) Phantom Mangle: Mangle skin(5 stars), Toy Foxy skin(15 stars), Nightmare Mangle skin(30 stars) Phantom Chica: Classic Chica skin(5 stars), Toy Chica skin(15 stars), Withered Chica skin(25 stars), Nightmare Chica skin (35 stars), Jack-o-Chica skin(40 stars) Phantom Freddy: Classic Freddy(3 stars), Toy Freddy(7 stars), Withered Freddy(13 stars), Nightmare Freddy skin(20 stars), Golden Freddy skin(30 stars), Shadow Freddy skin(35 stars), Funtime Freddy skin(40 stars) Fredbear skin(45 stars) Phantom Foxy: Classic Foxy skin(5 stars), Withered Foxy skin(15 stars), Nightmare Foxy skin(29 stars), Funtime Foxy skin(40 stars) Phantom Puppet: Puppet skin(17 stars), Nightmarionne skin(23 stars), Minireena skin(37 stars), Ballora skin(45 stars) Missions Finish at 2AM(15 stars): Self-explanatory. No foxes(20 stars): You shouldn't use Phantom Mangle or Phantom Foxy for the entirety of the night. Humanoids only(23 stars): You should only use Phantom BB and Phantom Puppet. To the vents!(27 stars): Enter in the office after coming through a vent. Phantoms? What phantoms?(32 stars): Don't use a phantom for the entirety of the night. You can add your ideas for missions here. Cheats Fast-paced(12 stars): The charge bar takes only half as long to complete itself. Faulty equipment(23 stars): The protection systems can randomly malfunction. Fear is restless(32 stars): All phantoms are free. Stamina at the max(37 stars): No more cooldown when you use a phantom. Scaredy guard(40 stars): The security guard will check you less often and will always be stunned when he sees any of the phantoms. Super Hard(45 stars): Even harder than Very Hard. Gallery Trivia * A survival mode was planned for the game, but ended up being scrapped. Category:Games